


Umbrella

by fishine91



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishine91/pseuds/fishine91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho never bothers to bring umbrella, partly (mostly) because his crush is a gullible cute boy who always gladly shares his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

There’s a small smile playing in the corner of Minho’s mouth amidst the moaning sounds heard in the classroom because the rain outside suddenly gets heavier just five minutes before the last period ends.

Right after the teacher dismisses the classes, Minho hurriedly shoves his books and pens inside his old backpack, and walks swiftly pass the other students to get out of the class. He leans on a wall in front of the school, eyes subtly scans on the students who either step outside after opening their umbrella or wearing their raincoats, or flock together here and there because they don’t bring theirs, just like him today—or in his case, any other day, really. He knows that the one he is waiting for usually comes out later; Minho knows that he will walk slowly trying not to trip on his own feet because he is that adorably clumsy, according to Minho. No Minho of course doesn’t come out first from class everyday just for waiting for him walks pass by, of course not.

Usually, he will send Minho a bright smile along with an adorable, “bye Minho,” while waving his cute little hands and that is enough for Minho’s love-struck heart. But rainy day like today is Minho’s most favorite day in the world because he will—

Just then he spots a familiar little figure with mushroom mops walks approaching him, cutting his train of thoughts. Minho pretends not knowing that he already spots him.

“Hi Minho. Do you not bring your umbrella again?” Taemin, his crush for almost a year, also his adorable classmate, although they don’t talk that much in class, asks.

Minho acts surprised, smiles nervously and scratches the back of his neck embarrassedly, “Umm, yeah, umm, I don’t bring one. I forgot to.”

Taemin scrunches his nose, “Then do you want to walk home with me? Mine is big enough for two,” says Taemin. “You know that,” he adds while laughing softly because ever since it started raining this year, both of them have been walking home together when it’s raining around the time school is over.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Although his heart almost combusts with happiness.

“Of course not, let’s go,” Taemin opens his light purple umbrella and hands it to Minho. Because Minho is taller and he doesn’t want his Taeminnie brings anything when he is near. If it doesn’t look so weird we will see Minho offers to carry his backpack for him.

Usually, they will just silently walk home, only a little chat here and there in the middle of the pouring rain sounds. Actually Minho feels itchy to talk about a lot of things with Taemin because even though he practically knows almost everything about Taemin, he wants to hear Taemin’s cute voice (and to dig more information about him). But he afraid he will make Taemin feels uncomfortable because when he asks something or tries to talk to him about something Taemin will only answers it short and quietly. Minho also knows that Taemin is shy especially around people he isn’t that close to.

But apparently today is Minho’s lucky day (or not) because his usually shy Taemin suddenly asks, “Why do you always not bring your umbrella, Minho?”

Minho’s heart drops a little. Ah…so this is what rejection feels like… He clears his throat and answers slowly, “Yeah… for some reasons I always forget to bring it in the morning. Sometimes in the rare days when I remember to bring it I don’t know where the hell my umbrella is so I end up never bother to bring it.” But mostly I don’t bring one so that I can share yours with you. Minho adds in his heart. Minho wants to ask Taemin if he actually feels burdened having to share his umbrella but decided to not ask because he thinks it will make the situation more uncomfortable.

After that their talk continues and they talk about umbrella and rains and anything that comes to their mind. Minho feels a bit happier that today Taemin is a little more chatty than usual although earlier heavy thought hasn’t completely faded in his mind.

 

The next day Minho makes sure he brings his umbrella, even he prepares it from the night before. Although he is not sure whether Taemin really feels uncomfortable or not he knows that at least he can avoid the heartbreak if apparently, Taemin does feel uncomfortable.

After the teacher dismisses the class, Minho takes his time arranging his belongings unlike usual. He feels a bit sad that today he won’t see any cute smile from Taemin. It doesn’t make sense if he waits for him when it’s raining and he brings and umbrella, Minho tells himself.

He is opening his umbrella, a big dark blue umbrella, when he feels a tap on his shoulder. Imagine his surprise when he turns around and finds a shyly smiling Taemin behind him. “Yeah?” he croaks out.

“Umm… Can I walk home with you? I don’t bring my umbrella…”

Minho’s eyes almost popped out of his eyes. Wow he can’t believe this. Of all days Taemin doesn’t bring his umbrella it’s on the only day Minho brings his. Whoa.

“Of course!” Minho answers almost too loudly. “Come on.”

Taemin shyly stepped closer and they walk outside of school together.

Little did Minho know, that there is a light purple umbrella lying lonely in the back of their classroom.


End file.
